Música (Breaking Bad)
thumb|Carátula de la banda sonora. Este es un artículo general sobre la música en Breaking Bad. La intro original está compuesta por Dave Porter. El soundtrack también se basa en el trabajo de otros artistas populares con música bajo Supervisión de Thomas Golubić. Primera temporada Episodio 01 - Pilot #“Come on Home and Have Your Next Affair With Me”, Stonewall Jackson; #“Dirty South Hustla”, Carolina Slim; #“Tamacun”, Rodrigo y Gabriela #“Mango Walk”, The In-Crowd #“Dead Fingers”, Working for a Nuclear Free City #“A Gosar”, SDK (feat. Tori Papa) #“Get Low”, Pudge #“Apocalypsh*t”, Molotov #“Out of Time Man”, Mick Harvey Episodio 02 - Cat's in the Bag... #“You’re Movin’ Me”, Clyde McPhatter #“Keep Ballin", Trump #“Nine Years”, Ticklah #“The Hole”, Glen Phillips Episodio 03 - ...And the Bag's in the River #“Without You”, Sasha Dobson Episodio 04 - Cancer Man #“Etienne de Silhouette”, Black Feather #“Fly”, The Pack #“Baby Girl, I’m A Blur”, Say Anything #“String Quartet in D Major, Op. 64, No. 5, ‘The Lark’”, Franz Joseph Haydn #“Didn’t I”, Darondo Episodio 05 - Gray Matter #Bronx River Parkway, “Deixa Pra La” #Bronx River Parkway, “Mas y Mas” #Fujiya & Miyagi, “Uh” #Koop, “Koop Island Blues (feat. Ane Brun)” Episodio 06 - Crazy Handful of Nothin' #Paul Rothman, “Scoobidoo Love” #That Click Gang, “Good Times” #Max One, “Te Rompo” #Bernie Leadon, “Suntan Lotion” #Jonaty Garcia “Los Pistoleros” #The Silver Seas “Catch Yer Own Train” Episodio 07 - A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal #Hurricane Chris, “The Hand Clap” #10,000 Maniacs, “Candy Everybody Wants” #The Motels, “Suddenly Last Summer” #Bettine Clemen, “Double Concerto in D minor, Largo Flute” #Keziah Jones, “Beautiful Emile” #Gnarls Barkley, “Who’s Gonna Save My Soul” 'Segunda Temporada ' Episodio 1: Seven Thirty-Seven #“Any Way the Wind Blows”, J.J Cale #“They’re Going to Take My Thumbs”, Holy Fuck Episodio 2: Grilled #The Walkmen, “Red Moon” Episodio 3: Bit by a Dead Bee #Bob James, “Feel Like Making Love” (made famous by Bad Company) #The Be Good Tanyas, “Waiting Around to Die” Episodio 4: Down #Benny Mardones, “Into the Night” #Spokesmen, “Let Your Love Flow” #Nancy Sinatra, “It’s Such a Pretty World Today” Episodio 5: Breakage #Johnny Ringo, “Hook ‘Em Horns” #Big Jack Johnson & The Oilers, “By Myself” #Alvin “Red” Tyler, “Peanut Vendor” Episodio 6: Peekaboo #John Coltrane, “By the Numbers” Episodio 7: Negro Y Azul #Los Cuates de Sinaloa, “Negro Y Azul: The Ballad of Heisenberg” #Federal Civil Defense Administration, “Duck and Cover” #Miguel Enriquez y Sus Torrenciales, “Nariz Inquieta” Episodio 8: Better Call Saul #F.Cavalos & Leo Rodriguez, “El Ruso” #Far East Movement, “Holla Hey” #APM Artist “Island Bounce” #Lions, “Thin Man Skank” #Pat Boone, “Oh Beautiful” #Non-Stop Music, “Star Spangled Banner” #Calexico, “Banderilla” Episodio 9: 4 Days Out #Blue Mink, “Good Morning Freedom” #The Black Seeds, “One by One” Episodio 10: Over #Wang Chung, “Dance Hall Days” (re-record) #The Marshall Tucker Band, “Heard It in a Love Song” #Robert Palmer, “Every Kinda People” #Yellow Man, “Zungguzungguguzungguzeng” (12″Mix) #Chops “My Rims,” #TV On The Radio, “DMZ” Episodio 11: Mandala #The High Planes Drifters, “Electricity in my Bones” #The Platters, “Enchanted” Episodio 12: Phoenix #Susie Boehm, “Desperate Time, Desperate Measures” #The Outlaws, “Green Grass & High Tides” Episodio 13: ABQ #Steve Gorn, “Afterglow” #Chocolate Genius, “Life” Anuncios publicitarios *“Trouble”, Pink *